Sans/In Battle
Sans is the final boss of the Genocide Route. He is widely considered the most difficult enemy in the game among players, despite the fact that his CHECK claims that he is "the easiest enemy" (due to the fact he only has 1 HP, 1 AT, and 1 DF). He gets around these limitations by dodging attacks (thus negating the need for high defense or health) and removing the protagonist's INV through Karmic Retribution. Much like his brother Papyrus, Sans uses bones in his attacks and uses blue mode. Sans, however, uses faster and trickier attacks, frequently switching the protagonist's SOUL between blue and red mode. He also uses straight beam projectiles that emerge from skeletal faces, known as "Gaster Blasters." Despite being considerably difficult, his dialogue implies he has not been going all out on the protagonist. This is likely due to his knowledge of the protagonist's ability to SAVE and reset, which he talks about extensively between turns. He even goes as far to say that even going to the surface does not appeal to him anymore, since one day they will all be stuck in the underground again, with no memory whatsoever of the previous timeline. Sans's method of fighting can be seen as an opposite to Photoshop Flowey's fighting style. Whereas Flowey fights the protagonist using bullet hell techniques, Sans utilizes gravity to make his attacks require platforming skills, such as making the protagonist jump through 'gaps' between bones, jumping onto platforms, and slamming the protagonist's SOUL against the walls of the bullet box. Sans immediately starts off the battle with his "strongest attack": an array of bones and beams. He is the only enemy in the game that has the first turn rather than the protagonist, which can catch the unwary off-guard. If the protagonist loses to Sans and re-fights him, he skips to the last part of his pre-fight dialogue. Eventually, Sans will offer mercy, and if accepted, he covers the whole Bullet Board with bones, until the protagonist's HP is drained to 0. The Game Over screen will then appear with a sped up version of Dogsong instead of the regular game over theme, and will read "geeettttttt dunked on!!! if we're really friends... you won't come back." in Sans's voice. This means Sans must be killed to continue past him in the Genocide Route. Should the protagonist survive this (via cheating), Sans will eventually remove the bones from the box, but the player will be trapped in the box, and nothing will happen after that, forcing the player to restart. To progress the fight, the protagonist must keep attacking Sans, as he "can't dodge forever." If the player performs any other action besides FIGHTing, then the battle will not progress, as his dialogue does not appear or advance. After getting past his mercy offer, this part of the fight has Sans constantly flickering the screen as he transitions through his attacks, uses his beams more often, and even attacks the protagonist as they navigate the menu. After enough turns, Sans will then perform a "really cool regular attack," launching the entirety of his arsenal at the protagonist, including a bevy of Gaster Blasters, slams against the Bullet Board's walls, amongst his other attacks. Once the player survives his final attack, Sans will use his "special attack": literally nothing and not ending his turn, preventing the player from accessing the menu and hoping for the player to become bored as time flies. If one tries to move to the left before Sans falls asleep, his eye will flash blue/yellow, and the SOUL will be teleported back to the center of the bullet board. After several minutes and dialogue, Sans will eventually fall asleep, allowing the player to push the Bullet Board towards the fight button; Sans will wake up and dodge the first attack. However, the cursor is still on the FIGHT button and the protagonist automatically attacks, instantly finishing him off for good. Unlike most enemies, however, he starts to "bleed" (which is theorized to be injected determination) then limps offscreen before dying, raising the player's LOVE to 20 and HP to 99. Quotes Pre-Fight First time * heya. * you've been busy, huh? * ... * so, i've got a question for ya. * do you think even the worst person can change...? * that everyone can be a good person, if they just try? * heh heh heh heh... * all right. * well, here's a better question. * do you wanna have a bad time? * cause if you take another step forward... * you are REALLY not going to like what happens next. * welp. * sorry, old lady. * this is why i never make promises. Refight * heya. * you look frustrated about something. * guess i'm pretty good at my job, huh? Refight 2 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died twice in a row. * suffice to say, you look really... unsatisfied. * all right. * how 'bout we make it a third? Refight 3 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died thrice in a row. * ... * hey, what comes after "thrice," anyway? * wanna help me find out? Refight 4 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died quice in a row. * quice? frice? * welp, won't have to use it again anyways. Refight 5 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died five times in a row. * convenient, huh? that's one for each finger. * but soon... Refight 6 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died six times in a row. * that's the number of fingers on a mutant hand. * but soon... Refight 7 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. * hey, that's good. seven's supposed to be a lucky number. * who knows, maybe you'll hit the jackpot... Refight 8 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died eight times in a row. * that's the number of fingers on a spider. * but soon... Refight 9 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died seven times in a row. * nope, wait, that's definitely nine, sorry. * or was it ten? Refight 10 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died ten times in a row. * hey, congrats! the big one-oh! * let's invite all your friends over for a big shindig. * we can have pie, and hot dogs, and... * hmmm... wait. something's not right. * you don't have any friends. Refight 11 * hmm. that expression... * that's the expression of someone who's died eleven times in a row. * well, give or take. * there's nuance to this stuff. * don't think i'll be able to count very well from here. * count for me, ok? * we'll start from 12. Refight 12 and beyond * let's just get to the point. Refight after killing Sans * ... * that expression that you're wearing... * ... * well, i won't grace it with a description. Refight after killing Sans two or more times * ... * that expression that you're wearing... * ... * you're really kind of a freak, huh? Fight * it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... * S h o u l d b e b u r n i n g i n h e l l . until the player has survived the opening attack ** huh. always wondered why people never use their strongest attack first. time the player survives the opening attack * anyway, as i was saying, it's a nice day out. why not relax and take a load off? surviving the opening attack twice * ready? the opening attack has been survived twice * here we go. surviving the opening attack 3+ times * what? you think i'm just gonna stand there and take it? Attack * our reports showed a massive anomaly in the timespace continuum. timelines jumping left and right, stopping and starting... #2 * until suddenly, everything ends. #3 * heh heh heh... that's your fault isn't it? #4 * you can't understand how this feels. #5 * knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset. #6 * look. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago. #7 * and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either. #8 * cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right? #9 * to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all. #10 * ... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if i know. #11 * all i know is... seeing what comes next... i can't afford not to care anymore. #12 * ugh... that being said... you, uh, really like swinging that thing around, huh? ... listen. #13 ** i know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? c'mon, buddy. do you remember me? please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier. spare dialogue ** friendship... it's really great, right? let's quit fighting. dialogue if the player has previously tried sparing Sans *''... you're sparing me? finally. buddy. pal. i know how hard it must be... to make that choice. to go back on everything you've worked up to. i want you to know... i won't let it go to waste. ... c'mere, pal.'' Spare ** geeettttttt dunked on!!! if we're really friends... you won't come back. 'over screen after sparing Sans' * welp, it was worth a shot. guess you like doing things the hard way, huh? #14 ** woah, you look REALLY pissed off... heheheh... did i getcha? well, if you came back anyway... i guess that means we never really WERE friends, huh? heh. don't tell that to the other sans-es, okay? #14 if the player previously tried sparing Sans * sounds strange, but before all this i was secretly hoping we could be friends. i always thought the anomaly was doing this cause they were unhappy. and when they got what they wanted, they would stop all this. #15 * and maybe all they needed was... i dunno. some good food, some bad laughs, some nice friends. #16 * but that's ridiculous, right? yeah, you're the type of person who won't EVER be happy. #17 * you'll keep consuming timelines over and over, until... well. hey. take it from me, kid. someday... you gotta learn when to QUIT. #18 * and that day's TODAY. #19 * cause... y'see... all this fighting is really tiring me out. #20 * and if you keep pushing me... then i'll be forced to use my special attack. #21 * yeah, my special attack. sound familiar? well, get ready. cause after the next move, i'm going to use it. so, if you don't want to see it, now would be a good time to die. #22 * well, here goes nothing... are you ready? survive THIS and i'll show you my special attack! #23 * huff... puff... all right. that's it. it's time for my special attack. are you ready? here goes nothing. #23 * yep. that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not going to be anything, either. heh heh heh... ya get it? i know i can't beat you. one of your turns... you're just gonna kill me. so, uh. i've decided... it's not gonna BE your turn. ever. i'm just gonna keep having MY turn until you give up. even if it means we have to stand here until the end of time. capiche? #23 * you'll get bored here. if you haven't gotten bored already, i mean. and then, you'll finally quit. #23 * i know your type. you're, uh, very determined, aren't you? you'll never give up, even if there's, uh... absolutely NO benefit to persevering whatsoever. if i can make that clear. no matter what, you'll just keep going. not out of any desire for good or evil... but just because you think you can. and because you "can"... ... you "have to". #23 * but now, you've reached the end. there is nothing left for you now. so, uh, in my personal opinion... the most "determined" thing you can do here? is to, uh, completely give up. and... (yawn) do literally anything else. #23 * heh, didja really think you would be able- #24 * ... ... ... so... guess that's it, huh? ... just... don't say i didn't warn you. welp. i'm going to grillby's. papyrus, do you want anything? #25 Flavor Text * The easiest enemy. Can only deal 1 damage. Check * Can't keep dodging forever. Keep attacking. if attacked at least once * You feel like you're going to have a bad time. 'Encounter' * You felt your sins crawling on your back. Neutral * You felt your sins weighing on your neck. Neutral * The REAL battle finally begins. '2nd phase' * Reading this doesn't seem like the best use of your time. 2nd phase * Sans is starting to look really tired. 2nd phase * KARMA coursing through your veins. 'rare' * Doomed to death of KARMA! unused? * Sans is preparing something. when he talks about his special attack Trivia * After hacking in infinite health and surviving Sans's Mercy attack, the bones will fall, and Sans will remain shrugging. One cannot do anything other than restarting the game (as shown in this video) to progress. * The beginning part of Sans's quote "it's a beautiful day outside" (see above) comes from Asgore. The difference between them is Asgore's version is calmer and collective while Sans's version is cursing the protagonist for Genocide. ru:Санс/В бою de:Sans/In Battle Category:In Battle